


What The Water Takes From Me

by Rozilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer, Based on Speculation, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Prison, Thor Feels, Why Thor is down that well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how they would keep him prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Water Takes From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- this is based on some rampant speculation in articles, tumblr posts etc. as to why Thor is half naked and screaming down a well- that he's been stripped of his powers after he somehow uncovers the truth of how bad things are.

Thor woke to sunlight bathing his room, turning the walls golden and warming his skin. He turned in bed, the sheets cool and wonderfully decadent against bare skin to find Jane fast asleep by his side. She always did look beautiful in the morning sunlight- it seemed to bring out flecks of gold in her hair. He sighed deeply and drew closer to her, wrapping an arm around her under the sheets and bringing a kiss to her shoulder. He didn't want to disturb her, but he found her rather too tempting at this time in the morning.

He valued these lazy mornings with Jane, no matter where they were- back in London, her trailer, camping under the stars or in a hotel. They would sometimes just lie together, talking until one of them got up to make coffee. Sometimes they touched and kissed and it dissolved into loving, slow, half asleep sex. She was no less beautiful, no less alluring than the first time they had become more intimate. It was too perfect now not to at least feel her skin against his and curl protectively around her.

'Are you awake?' He whispered, trailing kisses along the shell of her ear. She stirred and hummed in her sleep. He trailed a hand to her hip and rested the other on his elbow just above her head. She was so small, he reflected, so fragile and dainty- at least outwardly. He had seen her march up to his brother, despite all the power he had shown in her world, and punching him in her anger. She'd borne the Aether, even as it sapped her life from her, with barely a panic. He'd stood by her side as she fought Dark Elves with her ad hock equipment and with no thought for her own safety. What she lacked in physical strength she made up for in spirit and bravery that won him over before he really had a chance to react.

He did love her, that much he knew. She would risk her own life for him- and he for her. How many times had she come to _his_ rescue? He mused with a chuckle, some hero he was.

At that thought, he felt his skin become rather cold, as if some phantom chill had swept across him, robbing him of his contentment and happiness.

'Thor?' Jane turned and he felt her own nakedness press against him, momentarily warming him again 'Wanna go for round... five? I lost count.'

He smiled and raised a hand to cup her breast 'I would, if you are willing.'

'Oh yeah,' she pressed her lips to his and run her hands down the expanse of his back 'I think the child is still asleep, can't hear him.'

'Then let us make haste-'

 

_What child?_

 

'Jane?' Thor felt the first stab of a headache begin right behind his eyes 'Child? Wha-'

Their son? How could he not remember? 

The sheets suddenly felt as though they clung and froze, his breath caught in his throat and he felt Jane's hands slip from around him, her heat dissipating and leaving him. He kicked involuntarily and heard the water splash, the chill hitting him in a rush. 

 

_Thor? Thor? Can you hear me? Please!_

 

The voice was barely audible in the water, but he _could_ hear it. He fought for breath and kicked up to the surface in a desperate struggle for air.

 

_Where are you? Why haven't you called?_

 

He felt as weak as a kitten, but he broke the surface and took a lungful of air-

 

_Please Thor... where are you? It's been a week, you promised me!_

 

He was still in the cavern. He was still held prisoner. No armour, no cape... no Mjolnir.

 

 _Jane_. He tried to reach out with his mind to where the voice had been.

 

Did she think he had abandoned her again? Would she try to reach Asgard?

 

_NO._

 

He knew what was coming, he knew he had to escape on his own, he could not involve Jane- but she would not accept that. She was as brave and stubborn as he. She would try to find him. 

 

_Besides_ , he thought as he tried to keep his mind from drifting again as the water threatened to take his strength once more,  _perhaps she was no safer on Midgard._

 


End file.
